


Burning For It

by inabsurd



Series: fluff bingo [2]
Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: Drinking, Drunken Shenanigans, Kissing, Multi, Rokurou POV, also i think this ship is my city now nice, once again I am posting without proof reading because I want to sleep, that's the prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inabsurd/pseuds/inabsurd
Summary: A breathy, "Wow," escapes Rokurou’s throat without his permission as Eizen and Magilou separate.Magilou grins at him, looking quite pleased with herself, “Yeah, it felt pretty wow,” her eyes tilt-up in mirth but there’s something sharp there; something almost predatory, “Are you as good as he is?”Rokurou doesn’t wait, doesn’t hesitate, he just leans forward for his kiss.
Relationships: Eizen/Magilou/Rokurou Rangetsu
Series: fluff bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657969
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11
Collections: Writing Squad Fluff Bingo





	Burning For It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silver_fish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_fish/gifts).



> THIS WAS REQUESTED BY MY FRIEND TAYLOR AND I AM HERE FOR IT

Eizen’s liquor is bitter on his tongue, a burn that numbs Rokurou all the way down but fizzles quite pleasantly in his chest. The effect, he discovers, is far better than the taste. The daemon would kill for a nice sake right now, but the Van Eltia crew all drink the same nasty thing and Rokurou has found himself in the unfortunate position accepting a drinking challenge with only rum on hand.

A tankard hits the table with a heavy  _ thud!  _ “Fill me up boys!” Magilou demands, kicking her feet up cockily, “You two better drink fast if you ever wanna catch up.”

Eizen groans as he uncorks yet another bottle, “You’re going to finish off my entire supply.”

Rokurou snickers at his grouching, having kept a pretty close pace with Magilou but unfortunately ending up  _ far  _ drunker for his efforts. Eizen is the most sober so far, but if Magilou has her way, he’ll be face down on the ground by the end of the night just like them.

“Good,” Rokurou slams back his tankard, “Then you’ll have to buy some decent alcohol.”

Magilou nods sagely as she brings her silly straw back to her lips, “Yeah this stuff tastes like shit.”

“You two just have no appreciation for the finer things in life,” Eizen argues, looking more than a little miffed at their criticism.

“Sake is delicious, thank you very much,” Rokurou glares.

Magilou snorts, laughter ringing out within the cabin, “You two are both  _ weak _ ,” she lifts her tankard, pointing it to Eizen and sloshing rum all over the table, “Next time we make port, we’re picking up some absinthe!” she declares.

Rokurou blanches, “I think I’ll stick to rum.”

“So will I,” Eizen agrees.

The witch pouts, “Aw, even drunk you guys are party poopers.”

Rokurou shares a glance with Eizen, amusement and exasperation etched into his face in equal measure, “We just have a sense of self-preservation,” the pirate argues.

Magilou blows a raspberry at them each before turning back to her drink, sipping at it until the straw is met with nothing but air, “Refill!” she slams her cup down again.

Rokurou’s eyes widen, “Okay,  _ how _ ?”

The pirate leans forward in his seat, eager for an answer as well.

“Magic,” she says, refilling her own tankard once it’s clear Eizen won’t do it for her.

“Man, glad to have you on our side,” a relieved laugh escapes the daemon’s throat, “We should just challenge the Abbey to a drinking contest--they’ll never know what hit ‘em!”

Magilou grins, “Eizen’s buying!”

“Hey!”

“I’ll drink to that,” Rokurou says, lifting his tankard to clink against the Magilou’s.

They both burst into laughter, a lazy smile spreading across Eizen’s face even as he does his best to glare at them, “I’m never drinking with you two again.”

“Yes, you will,” Rokurou and Magilou say in sync, another flood of giggling escaping them each.

The pirate huffs and the next thing Rokurou knows, hard lips are pressed against his. The daemon flounders, laughter dying in his throat and mouth going slack in shock. An arrogant smirk curves against his lips and Rokurou has to mentally remind himself how to remain upright when all he wants to do is sink into the wood-flooring of the cabin. It takes him an embarrassingly long while to realize Eizen’s kissing him, and a few extra seconds for him to remember how to get his brain unfogged enough to kiss back.

The daemon surges forward, never one to take a challenge lying down. His hands end up curled into Eizen’s back as he presses against the man, halfway seated in his lap in an effort to gain the upper hand.

It’s a lost cause the second Eizen tangles a hand in his hair and Rokurou’s lips part, leaving plenty of space for a skillful tongue to invade.

Eizen pulls back, or more like pushes Rokurou off, but the raven hardly notices, too caught up in the bubbly feeling that’s definitely not from the alcohol.

He stares at Eizen, into his sky-blue eyes, and all he can think to say is, “Why’d you stop?”

He  _ says  _ it, and absolutely does not pout.

The other man smirks, no doubt an infuriating response about to pass his lips, but he never gets to say it. The human hurricane that is Magilou chooses that particular moment to wrap her arms around the pirate from behind and tilt his head up. Rokurou has half a second to take in the confusion in his eyes before the witch is kissing him, a confused  _ hm?  _ escaping him.

Rokurou’s eyes widen, torn between intruding on the private moment or giving them a minute.

In the end, he just looks on, too absorbed in their languid movements and the way Magilou’s hand runs down the man’s chest to convince himself to look away.

A breathy  _ wow  _ escapes Rokurou’s throat without his permission as they separate.

Magilou grins at him, looking quite pleased with herself, “Yeah, it felt pretty wow,” her eyes tilt-up in mirth, but there’s something sharp there; something almost predatory, “Are you as good as he is?”

Rokurou doesn’t wait, doesn’t hesitate, he just leans forward for his kiss.

The witch is fast, almost brutal compared to the lazy pace she’d taken on with Eizen, or even the pace Eizen had taken with him. Her mouth is open in an instant, spreading fire through his veins as he joins her, encouraging the near violent pace of her mouth on his. She nips and sucks on his bottom lip, tongue darting into his mouth before he can even think to stop her--not that he wants to.

Where Eizen had been hard muscle and broad-shouldered under his hand, Magilou is soft but weiry. Rokurou loves the way his hand slot around her thin hips, over the skin freely exposed where Eizen’s had been buried under layers.

Rokurou likes this, loves it, even. He’s sure he could kiss her forever and never get sick of it, never really know what to expect.

In the end, the daemon is the one to draw back, lungs crying for air. Magilou chases his lips for just a moment before finally pulling away, an evil glint in her eyes.

“Eizen wins!”

It takes a moment for the words to filter through, “ _ What? _ ”

Eizen snickers, “I’m the best kisser,” he repeats. His smile is smug but it  _ feels  _ warm. Or maybe that’s the alcohol.

“I want a rematch,” he declares.

He does, but not because his pride is hurt or for the sake of winning. No, Rokurou is motivated by purely selfish reasons; he just wants more.

More kisses, more touching, more of that warm, bubbly feeling.

It’s been so long since the daemon has craved anything other than a battle, but for these two, he finds himself burning for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and remember that Magilou deserves absinthe!


End file.
